


Catalyst

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Swearing, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Three years after escaping Minion Island, Law still wanted to believe in the Marines just as Cora-san did, but this? It was the last straw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing Guardian but I got distracted I'm sorry. I just though: Hey! How would Law react to seeing Doflamingo being promoted to a Warlord? Thus this.

"We will be making enemies with everybody once we steal the ope-ope no mi Law. The Donquixote Family, the marines, and even the world government."

Trafalgar Law never forgot those words. He also never forgot a lot of other important details. Such as the things Cora-san did or said. His Marine code number. His real name. Sengoku's number. Or the code-words.

Now, he didn't know if the fleet admiral always answered his phone with rice crackers and each spy replied with a certain type of rice crackers, or if it was specific for Cora-san or there was specific Den Den Mushis for each spy but...

At this point, Law really didn't care.

He was far too pissed off to.

The Marines. The people Cora-san had the utmost respect for and trust in... they betrayed him. They allied themselves with his murderer.

Doflamingo was a Warlord, and that was unforgivable. (Now he wasn't too certain if they knew or just suspected but... they were trying to bring him down damnit! Why ally themselves with him! It was a slap in the face to the man who died trying to bring him down.)

It was all up to him now, and he'd let them know that, or at the very least the man who led them.

_ Gacha. _

"Rice crackers!"

Apparently it was some sort of fucking universal code. Who the fuck used _rice crackers_ as a fucking code-word? He didn't understand Marines. Well, Cora-san was the exception...

_**Cora-san...** _

Law's grip on the receiver tightened. Cora-san. Donquixote Doflamingo. Revenge. Attaining his dream. His smile. His.. his... 

"Rice cracker pellets."

Law was certain he heard a gasp, but nothing else. It was silent on the other end.

"Marine code 01746. Commander Rosinante...." He repeated, remembering the voice of his saviour. Of the man who risked everything. If it wasn't for him... Trafalgar Law would have died three years ago of the disease that ate away at his home town.

"You mother fucker." His voice was tainted with anger, and it shook. Shook him to the core, unravelling the emotions he bottled up.

"Of **all** people? Fucking _really?_ "

Those emotions were getting the better of him. He could hear Cora-san's voice...

_I'm not a marine._

_I'm sorry to use you like this..._

_**Vergo!** _

"You picked **him?** Are you just fucking oblivious or just that _stupid?_ "

There was still silence on the other end. In fact he almost heard shaking. As if Sengoku was trembling with the speaker in his hand.

" **He** killed him! **Killed** him! Seven bullets. Seven consecutive bullets to the chest, and yet you let him become a Warlord? You **allied** yourself with the man he died trying to stop! Fuck you. Fuck all of you. Fucking Marines! Fucking World Government! I hope you're fucking happy _Fleet Admiral Sengoku._ "

There was a sound, but Law hung up before he could truly decipher it.

He was too mad to care.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ThisistotallywhatmadeLawapirateeverybody~~


End file.
